


Public Transit

by dizzidanger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A pretty wild ride but bear with me, Dubious Consent (sort of), Exhibitionism, F/M, groping on a train, kuroo is a pervert but not in the way you think, this is hard to tag without giving stuff away lol, which leads elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:18:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzidanger/pseuds/dizzidanger
Summary: Your heart pounded, knowing you were being touched, and he was watching you.





	

You hated taking the subway home. 

It was a 20 minute walk normally to and from your university, but now it had gotten way too cold and you had to take the subway home. It got you home a lot faster, but it was usually so crowded around this time because everyone had the same idea as you- you couldn't even move without having to mumble an apology to someone. You simply held one of the beams tightly- you were too short to reach any of the handles- and waited.

You'd heard of girls getting felt up on the train before, and as ludicrous as some of the stories were, you didn't doubt that it did in fact happen. Thankfully, it had never happened to you. You never  _dressed_ in a way that would yell "hey, come touch me", but clothes didn't really have much to do with it in the end. You liked to think that you blended into the crowd too much to catch anyone's interest, much less a voyeuristic pervert.

So that's why you were so surprised when you felt a hand on your ass.

You blinked a few times, processing this new and... _strange_ feeling. Accidents happen, you thought. One time the train lurched to a stop suddenly and you were face-first into a lady's chest... But this was no accident. Slender fingers groped and grabbed you from behind, and your heart began to pound. Your mind raced. Should you scream? Should you yell for help? Perhaps if you just ignored them they would go away. That's what these perverts get off on anyway- a reaction, right? You peeked behind you out of the corner of your eye. You half expected to see some old guy in a business suit, drooling over a young woman's body. You were surprised, though, to see a guy about your age, staring at his phone while nonchalantly  _grabbing your ass on public transit._

You opened your mouth to speak, but then, your eyes met his and you forgot how. His lips curled up into a smirk and you shivered, the hand on your ass now sliding to your front, his thumb rubbing your hip bone gently. You were now fully aware of the situation at hand- a painfully handsome man was now feeling you up on the subway and you  _kind of liked it._ He winked at you, pressing his free hand to hips lips before going back to looking at his phone. 

 _This is bad,_ you thought, his fingers prodding at the hem of your pants and you squeezed your thighs together.  _This is insane. This shouldn't be happening...!_

The train slowed and you felt his body press against your back- or rather, he took the opportunity to grind his hips against your assand you bit your hand to stop yourself from moaning. Your eyes caught that of a man not far from you as he looked up from his watch. He knew the moment you looked into your eyes- your furrowed brow, your flushed cheeks, your pleading eyes. 

 _Don't look at me,_ you thought as the fingers you'd almost forgotten about slipped down your jeans and pressed against your clit.  _P-please-- don't look at me!_

"Something wrong, kitten?" You boy behind you purred in your ear, and you were sure he could have made you cum right then and there if he really wanted to. "If you keep making faces like that, the whole train is gonna find out." 

You pulled a shaky hand away from your lips. "P-please," you whined. "Don't do this... I-I have a boyfriend, and if he--" 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he said simply. He then grabbed your shoulders and turned you to face him, apologizing politely when he nudged the person beside him. How could he possibly smile so innocently at a time like this!? You had no time to react as his hand was right back down your jeans, plunging his middle finger knuckle deep inside you. You pressed your face against the front of his sweater, muffling the moan that escaped your lips. Tears stung your eyes because oh god, this was so humiliating and you were sowet and it felt so  _good._

He slid another finger inside you with ease and at this point you were holding on to him, your fingers desperately clinging at his sweater as he finger fucked you. You were a mess, your knees buckled and your face pressed against his chest. He simply looked around, peeking at his phone every so often, pretending like you weren't even  _ther_ _e,_ literally melting in his arms. 

You should have felt relief when the train slowed once more, and you heard the automated message read off your station. However, you didn't. You especially didn't when this guy- this complete fucking stranger- pulled his fingers out of you, leaving this hot aching between your thighs. He turned, ready to step off the subway and join in the swarm of people, and you would never have to see him again, but he stopped when he felt the tug on his sleeve.

You didn't mean to grab it. Your body just reacted on it's own- an act of desperation. You held his sleeve tightly, refusing to actually  _look_ at him because you didn't have to. The one simple action did all of the talking. You felt a hand press against your lower back, and you allowed him to lead you off the subway. Your face burned with embarrassment as he led you from the station, neither of you saying a word as he walked you down the street. He knew where he was going, and you knew where he was talking you, and you knew it was bad, and you didn't care.

Just like you'd never been groped on a train until now, you'd also never been to a love hotel. You watched him as he smiled when he paid for the room, purring into your ear that he'd let you choose which one was your favorite. Honestly, you didn't really care. You felt him squeeze your shoulder as you chose one of the first rooms you saw, watching the screen go black, signifying the fact that room was now occupied. 

The room was nice, better than act actual normal hotel you'd ever been to. The bed looked comfy and there were way too many pillows than necessary. Though, you didn't have much time to focus on their interior decorating before your attention was drawn to your companion, who closed the door behind him, and you could hear the automatic lock  _click_. 

"Don't look so nervous, kitten," he said, stepping toward you, his hand gently cupping your cheek. "I'm gonna take good care of you." 

For the first time, you really looked at him. His eyes were this beautiful, piercing gold and you understood why looking into them made your words fall short, and what's up with that insane bedhead? You noticed the slight bags under his eyes and figured he was a college student just like you, which oddly enough put you at ease. You wouldn't be here if he was a perverted salary man after all. 

He led you over to the bed, instructing you to lay down. You stomach was doing back flips as he crawled between your legs, lifting your shirt a little to press kisses up your stomach and you moaned.

"Sensitive?" He murmured against your skin like he already knew, and your pleasured sigh answered his question. "You're a naughty girl, you know that? Do you always let guys feel you up like this?" 

"N-no," you huffed, your hand reaching down to grab his hair as he unzipped your jeans. 

"Oh?" He whistled. "Lucky me." 

He yanked your jeans down to your knees, not caring enough to actually get them all the way off before pressing his finger against your clit over your underwear. Your body squirmed at the touch- you wanted his fingers inside you again. 

"Look how  _wet_ you got," he kissed your thighs and you thought, this is what real torture feels like. "Did you like it when he watched you?" 

Your body tensed at the memory of your eyes meeting that of another stranger on the subway- his mouth hanging open when he realized just what he was witnessing. You shivered with delight as he pushed your panties aside, rubbing your wet folds.

"I asked you a question kitten," he growled. "Did you like having strangers watch you get wet?" 

"No," you shook your head, but despite your words, a heat rushed through your body. "N-no... no, I have a boyfriend..." 

"You do like it," he said firmly, sliding his finger slowly, so  _slowly_ inside you until he couldn't go any deeper. "Because you're a filthy little pervert. I could see it the moment I laid my eyes on you. I thought, you know, she's probably a real  _freak_. Am I right?"  

You bit your lip, holding your breath as you tried your best to hold back your moans as he began moving his finger inside you.

"Answer me, kitten." 

"Y-yes," you gasped. "Yes, yes." 

"Say it. Tell me that you're a dirty little pervert." 

"I-I'm a dirty little pervert...!"

He hummed, giving you a knowing glance. "Yeah, you are." 

You stopped a smile from breaking across your lips as he finally,  _finally_ , put another finger inside you and started thrusting them. Your back arched off the bed, your fingers gripping at the sheets tightly. Your face contorted with pleasure, and you could hear him let out a breathy chuckle. You cried out in pleasure as he brought his lips to your clit, rolling it on his tongue, sucking on it and overall just driving you  _fucking crazy._

"M-more," you pleaded, your voice raising a few octaves. " _Harder_." 

"Not so shy anymore, are we?" He grabbed your hips, pushing you back down on the bed. "But I don't think so." He pulled his fingers out of you and you let out a frustrated groan. "Patience, kitten," he chided and you sent him a glare. 

He sat himself up, straddling your hips, palming his growing erection beneath his sweatpants. You honestly hadn't noticed he'd gotten hard- perhaps that's what the sweatpants were for. You watched him in a lust filled haze- you wanted his clothes off and you wanted them off now, but you couldn't do anything with him on top of you like this.

"Imagine what your boyfriend would think," he said, slowly reaching into his sweatpants, "if he could see you right now. Under me, begging me to fuck you with your eyes." 

You flinched. "P-please don't..."

"Does his cock not satisfy you?" He asked, pulling his own free from his clothes and wow, _wow,_ he was big and you felt that aching between your thighs all over again. "Do you wanna give mine a go instead?" 

You nodded.

He pulled your jeans off all the way, positioning himself between your legs. You shivered when his cock pressed up against your wet entrance, and he leaned forward, your noses almost touching.

"Ready?" 

Again, you nodded.

He kissed you as he pushed himself inside you. The kiss was hot, and desperate and he was making a mess of your mouth with his tongue. Your fingers found purchase in that soft, tousled hair and you pulled and he  _moaned_ , his hips stuttering for a moment. He was filling you up so much and it felt so  _good,_ so  _right_. You wanted him to move. You wanted him to fuck you into the mattress, you wanted him to pound you so hard you wouldn't be able to walk in the morning. You didn't need to tell him any of that, because that's exactly what he planned to do from the start.

He grabbed your hips and pulled out of you, and you whined into his mouth, feeling rather  _empty_. It didn't last for long, however, as he thrust back inside you, pushing himself to the hilt and you  _screamed_ and he smirked and god, oh god, you were sure this is how you were going to die. He thrust his hips at a quick pace and you clawed at his sweater- you wanted it off. You wanted to drag your nails down his back and bite him.

"O-off," you breathed because that's all you could say, and with an amused smirk his pace slowed as he pulled his sweater off. Your eyes wandered over his body and you were sure that you were dreaming, because no one this hot could exist, and you sure as hell wouldn't be fucking you right now. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling you toward him once more, pushing his face into the crook of your neck. He took the opportunity to begin sucking at your skin, nipping and biting and _fuck,_  he was gonna leave marks. "Y-you can't," you said, even though you made absolutely no move to stop him. "My boyfrie-ah! He _oooooh god fuck--_ he'll s-see..." 

"Oh?" He hummed, reaching over to grab your jeans. You wondered for a moment what the hell he was doing not _fucking_ you, but when he pulled out your cell phone your whole body tensed. "Well you better apologize, kitten," he chuckled. "Apologize to your boyfriend. Tell him how sorry you are that your pussy is tight around someone else's cock. Tell him how sorry you are, because you belong to _me_ now." 

He pressed the phone to your ear, and it was only when you heard it begin to ring did he snap his hips back inside you and resume that rough, fast pace that made you  _squirm_ underneath him. 

"---hello?" 

 _Shit_ \-- you pressed your lips together to stop yourself from moaning, but the noises that were coming from  _lower_ , his skin slapping against yours every time he thrust into you, was something that you couldn't stop.

"Go on," he purred. 

"I-I'm sorry.... I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry... I don't need you a-anymo _ooooh my god..._ Oh fuck fuck _fuckfuckfuck,_ " you hissed as he bucked his hips, his cock pressing against that sweet spot that made your toes curl. 

"W....w-what?" You heard the voice on the other end of the call.

"Y-you heard me. I don't want you anymore... Y-you don't satisfy me like this big, thick cock inside me right now does~ I'd rather fuck a strangers cock than yours," you moaned, feeling him drive his cock deeper inside you. This turned him on an unbelievable amount, you were sure, by the way he just couldn't hold back his moans anymore. He pulled the phone away and tossed it to the side, grabbing your hair as he fucked you harder, and you just got louder. The bed creaked and your nails dug into his lower back as you hooked your leg around his hips.

"More," you pleaded, because it was the only thing you could say. " _Moremoremoremoremore--!_ " 

"Are you gonna cum, kitten?" He asked, and you nodded. "Do you wanna cum on my cock? Do you wanna cum on a strangers cock?"

"Y-yes, oooh yes, _yes, yes_." 

"You're such a bad, dirty girl... You're such a little slut, I couldn't stop you if I tried. Go on, you filthy cum bucket. I wanna feel that sweet little pussy get  _tight_ when you cum on my dick."

His words sent you  _reeling,_ your eyes rolling back as your orgasm hit you like a fucking freight train. He grunted, fucking you through your orgasm until you where  _whining_ and  _pleading_ \- _oh god, no more, no more it's too much_   _I can't_ \- and then he pulled out of you, mumbling something about your pretty little face before he was  _cumming_ on it. You tasted the salty, warm liquid on your tongue, his cock twitching in his hand as his shoulders slumped, his chest heaving. It took you a moment to come down from your pleasure high, but the moment you came to your senses you wound your hand back and hit his shoulder with a loud  _smack._

" _TETSUROU!"_ You shouted, and a grin broke across his face. _"YOU SAW HIM LOOK AT ME! YOU SAW AND YOU DIDN'T STOP_ _!?_ " 

Kuroo leaned over, grabbing a tissue box from the bedside table and began cleaning your face. "I'm sorry, you were just being so  _naughty_ , how was I supposed to stop?" 

"We could have gotten caught," you pouted. "You're the worst boyfriend ever." 

"Am I now? Are you gonna leave me and go fuck  _actual_ strangers now?" He grinned, pulling you down on the bed, wrapping his arms around you. 

"Shut up. This was  _your idea_ in the first place."

Kuroo hummed. "But you liked it."  __

 _"Whatever._ I'm still mad."

"No, you're not," he chuckled. "You're turned on, and you wanna go for round two." 

* * *

 

Elsewhere, Lev Haiba stared at his phone, his eyes wide and his face beet red. He wasn't sure what was more embarrassing- what had just happened, or that he  _recognized the voices._ He was confused, painfully aroused, and utterly ashamed at it all and he rushed to the bathroom to wonder how he'd gotten to this point in his life, and to jack off at the thought of his high school volleyball captain and his girlfriend  _fucking_ somewhere. 

He groaned. "They have to stop  _doing this to me_." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you try and tell me that Kuroo wouldn't exploit his friends to satisfy his kinks you are wrong. You are very, very wrong. Poor Lev, please help this boy.
> 
> EDIT: OVER 1000 HITS IM SCREAMING??? Sinners all of you sinners
> 
> EDIT EDIT: OVER 100 KUDOS THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS <3


End file.
